


Davekat 30 Day OTP Challenge

by jeannamarin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Browser Games, Cookie Clicker - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Depression, Gaming, Gen, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild D/S dynamic, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannamarin/pseuds/jeannamarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics I'm writing for the 30 Day Fic Challenge. Works will be added as they are finished. Mostly safe for work, rating will update if necessary, as will tags and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

He was sure it started out of some misplaced affection starvation, a lack of physical contact with other people after he and TZ kinda had a falling out and the mayor gently but firmly laid out his ‘one hug a day’ policy for Can Town.

Dave Strider hardly ever touched anyone else and it was beginning to make him itch. When he started hanging out with Karkat it got better, their playful slapfights and shoulder-bumping enough for a while. When they got a bit more subdued and stopped trying to pretend they hated each other, the urge got stronger and more specific.

Now, he really wants to hold Karkat’s hand. He notices that he’s twiddling his fingers or rubbing them together in an attempt not to just reach out and grab it.

They’re sitting in a beanbag chair in Dave’s block, Karkat reading out loud and providing colorful commentary on the absolute incompetence of the writer when Dave just scoots closer, rests his hand on top of Karkat’s, and curls his fingers around the meat of his palm.

And waits.

There’s an answering squeeze when Karkat turns his hand palm up and slots their fingers together.

Dave feels the weight of countless thousands of minutes of numb loneliness lift, and he breathes.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an au-ish thing, with trolls and humans having significant size disparity and some personal headcanons about troll sopor usage post-wigglerhood.

Karkat folds his arms around the sleeping boy on his chest and holds him delicately, not wanting to press too hard for fear of hurting, delicately drawing his claws through the bristly hairs at the back of the human’s neck.

None of them expected the humans to be so small; Karkat was short for a troll at a measly eight feet even if he was as broad as a boulder, but the humans-

Dave was just five feet tall, shorter than Rose and the same size as the Mayor. The lab was a perfect fit for the trolls. The humans, not so much. Dave had to use a step-stool and climb onto the counter in the nutrition block just to get one of the cupboards open. The sleeping-platforms were human-style but troll sized, Dave made some comment about them being “King Sized”, when they looked just basic starter beds used to wean newly pupated adults off sopor immersion, before they transitioned into small doses of sopor pills.

They were soft, though. Perfect for cuddling, even if Karkat was terrified of squashing Dave if he ever fell asleep with Dave on top of him. He trusted him so much, even if Dave was a muscly godtier asshole of a motherfucker that could suplex him over a table if he needed to. Their practice strifes were surprisingly equal.

They didn’t strife so much, lately. Things had gone to shit and so had their schedules they so desperately tried to keep in place. It was getting harder to get out of bed and do anything when there was a big yawning emptiness of nothing to do staring you right in the face. 

So they didn’t get out of bed, sometimes. They held each other through long stretches of quiet, sometimes talking, sometimes not.

Karkat sits up against the pillows, cradling Dave in his arms like a jadeblooded attendant holding a newborn grub. Dave opens his eyes blearily and smiles.

Well. There was one reason to keep going.


	3. Watching a Movie/Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Browser games are awful/amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short today because i have class all day from 9 am to 8 pm w only one 3 hr break. cool

6 days. 6 days since Karkat had discovered the Cookie Clicker game, and he had hardly moved from his spot on the sofa other than to shower and eat. He worked from home, novel deadline not so looming that he would put aside a pointless distraction for it.

Dave was ready to tear his hair out.

Mostly because Karkat started after him and already had more cookies and more antimatter condensers, what the fuck?

He shot his partner a glare from across the sofa, but Karkat just blew a kiss and flipped him the bird before going back to ruthlessly tapping his mousepad.

Dave’s eyes narrowed. It was on.


	4. Going on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took some liberties with this one, and made it a little bittersweet. Karkat kills the mood.

“Well, for starters I’d take you get coffee, cause we’d be starting at like 5 pm and we would go all night, babe.” Dave winks at him and Karkat rolls his eyes before snuggling closer to him on the pile. “You’d love Starbucks man, the holiday drinks are the pinnacle of human achievement. Oh, yeah, in this fantasy date it’s just coming up on November, and by some miracle we’re somewhere temperate and not horrific.” He snickers and rearranges the blankets as he talks, tucking himself and Karkat into a cocoon. “So I’d take you to get coffee, and then we’d walk until we saw somewhere you wanted to stop, like a bookstore or the movies or clothes, whatever, I’d take you anywhere.” He pauses, as if the words burned his lips on the way out. Karkat sighs.

“And then what? That hardly sounds ‘pants-shittingly mind-blowingly bed-rockingly radical’.”

“Okay, I wasn’t done yet, rude.” Dave kisses Karkat’s forehead and bops his nose. “Then it’d be later, after we ate and saw the sights and all. And then we’d get in the car and drive out into the wilderness, yes, there’s actually wilderness in the mystery location our date would take place. Like. Like a scenic point over a forest or something, real quiet and clear.” He knew he’d never be able to take Karkat to anywhere other than a new room on the meteor. It made it harder and harder to force the words out. “And we’d get out of the car and just be there.”

Karkat snuggled closer and kissed the hollow of Dave’s throat. “… That sounds really nice.”

“Yeah, wish we could do it all.”

“Hey Dave?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Isn’t that how people die in your urban legends?”

“You always say the sweetest things.”


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two emotionally fragile teenage boys mack.

Dave trembles as Karkat cups his cheeks. Karkat can feel his warm breath on his face and traces the blush on red-brown skin with the pad of his thumb. Dave is open, eyes shut and muscles relaxed, completely trusting, with his shades cast off to the side as though forgotten, and his hands curled around Karkat’s wrists.

At the first press of lips, Dave shivers and leans up into it, head tipped back. Dave kisses like the world is burning around them, and isn’t it funny when their worlds were burning they were ages and light years apart.

Karkat shifts and eases Dave onto his back, chasing his lips with his own and brushing his fingertips across the exposed patch of skin at Dave’s hip.

Karkat discovers that Dave shivers at a lot of things. He shakes even more when Karkat runs his tongue across the seam of his lips, breath quivering as he pushes it out through his nose in a high whimper and wraps his arms around Karkat’s broad back, fingers stuttering through his thick hair. 

Kissing undoes him and makes him pour himself into Karkat’s palms and yield, he’d yield to anything if Karkat asked, he thinks as their lips separate and Karkat strokes his cheek. Most things, he amends to himself, and curls into Karkat’s side.


End file.
